


Silver Mirrors

by expectogranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Triwizard Tournament, rarepair, woot woot this will be great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectogranger/pseuds/expectogranger
Summary: Fleur Delacour came to Hogwarts for two reasons: to win the Triwizard Tournament and to find a girlfriend. When the first one doesn't seem so easy anymore, Fleur turns to the second, only to find out that asking Cho Chang on a date is at least ten times harder than stealing an egg from under a dragon's nose.Especially because Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter seem to have the same idea.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

When Fleur Delacour's name was called from the Goblet of Fire, she feels like she's going to puke.

"Fleur!" Anna hisses. "Fleur, get up there!"

Fleur slowly nods and pulls herself to her feet amidst cheering from the Beauxbatons students. She forces herself to smile and nod at her well wishers, waving to Anna and the Ravenclaw table as she begins to walk away.

"Good luck, Fleur," says a pretty black-haired girl sitting at the table. She smiles warmly at Fleur, and something in Fleur's stomach nervously twists.

"Thank you," Fleur mumbles.

She walks up to the podium and nods at Professor Dumbledore before slipping behind the curtain with Viktor Krum, the Durmstrang champion. Once she is in the room, she discovers it to have a few armchairs and a single brown couch. A warm fire blazes on the right side of the room. Krum is standing against the wall, eyeing her with beady eyes and a thick nose.

_He looks rather like Professor Snape when he looks like that,_ Fleur thinks. 

She takes a seat on the armchair facing towards the curtain, and has just begun to wonder how long this will take when the Hogwarts Champion walks through the curtain.

"Finally," mumbles Fleur.

"I'm Cedric Diggory," the boy says breathlessly. For a male, he is rather good looking. Fleur arches an eyebrow at a tear in his robes before returning her attention to a scratch on one of her white nails. 

Gabrielle did those nails.

Fleur tears her gaze away from them and back onto the boy. "Diggory, you said?"

"Yeah," he says.

"Krum," mutters Viktor from the back of the room, and Fleur nearly jumps. She had no idea he was listening.

"I'm Fleur Delacour," Fleur said, extending her hand to shake Diggory's.

She is suprised when he brushes a kiss across her knuckles.

"Oh!" she exclaims.

"I'm sorry, I just thought..."

"Oh no, I'm just pleased," Fleur assures him. "That was very chivlarous of you."

Diggory blushes at her praise. "Thank you." 

He puts his hands behind his back and stares into the fire, conteplating something. 

Alll of a sudden, another boy walks through the curtain. He is small, and Fleur eyes duct tape on the bridge of his glasses and wonders whether the boy is alright. 

"What is it?" she asks, trying to make her voice as soft as possible. "Do they want us back in the Hall?" 

The boy stands there. 

Ludo Bagman enters the room, and Fleur frowns. She's never liked the Ministry man, he seems ridiculously incompetent. 

"Extraordinary!" he exclaims, squeezing the boy's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen... lady. May I introduce - incredible though it may seem - the fourth Triwizard champion!" 

Fleur wonders whether he's gone mad. She tosses her hair over her shoulder and smiles. "Oh, very funny joke, Mr. Bagman." 

"Joke? No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!" 

Fleur wants to scream at him that clearly this boy is too young, he's too small, and you should wrap him in a blanket and force feed him something because he's skinnier than the quills she writes with. "But evidently there has been a mistake, He cannot compete. He is too young." 

Mr. Bagman flounders for excuses, but Fleur is having none of it. When Madame Maxime walks through the door, she walks over to her headmistress. 

"Madame Maxime!" she says. "They are saying that this little boy is to compete also!" 

_And the boy can't compete, he's young, he's scared, and he has an expression on her face that reminds her so much of Gabrielle she feels like she might crumble to pieces, because the boy will_ die. 

The adults argue about Harry competing in the Tournament for a long time, but Fleur hardly cares what they're saying. She sits on her armchair and stares into the fire angrily until Mr. Crouch says her name. 

"Fleur, Viktor, Cedric, Harry... the first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is a very important quality in a wizard... very important..." he says. "The first task will take place on November 24th, in front of a panel of judges..." 

Fleur tunes out the rest of what he's saying about rules and guidelines and instead thinks about the pretty Ravenclaw who wished her luck, and she feels a pleasant feeling in her stomach, almost like butterflies. 

Madame Maxime comes over to her, putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her out of the room. "Fleur dear, I do hope you come up with a good plan. Beauxbatons has two wins over Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament, and we wouldn't want them catching up, right?" 

"Of course not," Fleur says. 

Madame Maxime looks placated. "Off to bed with you, you've got a lot of research to do tommorow!" 

Fleur nods and walks off to the Beauxbatons carriage before Madame Maxime calls out once more. 

"Oh, and Fleur?" 

"Oui?" 

"Try not to get involved in... boyfriends. I know you want to find romantic love, but during the Triwizard Tournament is not the time, okay?" 

"Of course not, Madame. 

Fleur heads straight to bed, and even if dreams of the Ravenclaw girl haunt her all night, that isn't _her_ fault. 

After all, Madame said no boyfriends. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur Delacour may have had dreams all night about her, think she's gorgeous and funny, love her personality, but that doesn't mean she has a crush on Cho Chang.
> 
> Right?

CHAPTER TWO

Fleur Delacour woke up that morning to Anna shaking her like there was no tommorow. 

"Anna," she mumbled. "Anna I need to sleep!" 

"No, you need to get up because it's nine am and Madame's lessons are starting!" 

"WHAT?" exclaimed Fleur, popping out of bed. 

"She's gonna kill you if you're late," Anna said unhelpfully as Fleur ran around the room, trying to get her robes on. 

"She can't kill me, I'm the Triwizard Champion," said Fleur in a posh voice. 

"You're wearing a winter cloak over your teddy bear pajamas, you're hardly a champion," Anna sniggered. 

Fleur glanced down and groaned. "Argh!" she mumbled. "Won't even get to have breakfast-' 

She grabbed an outfit from her trunk and dashed into the bathroom to change as fast as humanly possible. Once her clothing was on, Fleur checked her watch and when it showed up as 9:03, she tied her hair in a ponytail rather than brushing it. She walked out of the bathroom, slipped her feet into her shoes, grabbed her bookbag and hurried out the door, Anna close on her heels. She was making her way across Hogwarts grounds with bookbag in hand when she ran splat into someone, knocking them both to the ground. 

Fleur blinked muzzily, looking up at the poor soul she'd knocked over, and nearly gasping. It was the Ravenclaw girl from last night, sitting on the ground and looking confused. 

_Good job Fleur. This is why you don't have a girlfriend yet._

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to, I-" Fleur stammered. 

"It's okay," the girl said, looking at Fleur with eyes full of concern. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine," Fleur said. "And you?" 

"I'm alright," the girl said. "Just wondering where you're running to at 6 am." 

"6 am?" Fleur asked, confused. "No, it can't be, I -" 

"The sun's barely up," said the girl kindly, showing her a watch with 6:05 am on it. "Someone must've tricked you." 

"Who would-" Fleur began. "ANNA!" She looked around, but her friend was gone. "Ugh," 

"I've had that trick played on me a few times, too," the girl said with a smile. "You're Fleur, right? 

"Yeah," Fleur said. "And you?" 

"Cho," said Cho. 

Fleur pulled herself to her feet, offering Cho a hand. "It's nice to meet you, Cho," she said. "Why are _you_ out at this hour?" 

"Just going for a jog," Cho said. She accepted Fleur's hand and pulled herself up. Fleur started to collect her things when Cho asked: "Do you want to walk with me? I could show you around the outside of Hogwarts, I mean, if you wanted." 

"Yeah, sure, oui, I mean - yes!" Fleur said breathlessly. "I would love to walk around Hogwarts with you." 

Cho let out a tinkling laugh. "Come on, then." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know this chapter is a little short, but I wanted to put this up because I wrote it, ran out of steam, and if ao3 eats it imma be pissed. So enjoy, R&R, and ship Cho x Fleur!
> 
> If you have a specific request for this fic or even another pairing, pop over to my tumblr (@expectogranger) and I'll be happy to field you questions there!


End file.
